


this is how galaxies collide

by incognitoreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Am I Missing Anything?, Ben had a party filled gap year, Cheating, Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, HEA, Hand Over Mouth Sex, Happy Ending, Jealous!Ben, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, but after they are together, but like beginner level, but not actually, during which he engaged in drug use & promiscuous activities, wedding planner, why do i keep writing cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoreylo/pseuds/incognitoreylo
Summary: From @reylo_prompts“Ben and Rey’s soulmate marks show up when Ben and his fiancé arrive at wedding planner Rey’s office.”𝐈𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 158
Kudos: 448
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been dying for someone to fill this prompt, but after writing my first story a week ago I finally feel like I could make an attempt. I am still new to this, so bear with me. I also will keep this fairly fluffy since I am not super confident in my ability to write angst. I think this will be 12 chapters, but since I have never written a multi chapter fic that may change. I am going to try and update every Friday.  
> As a note, in this story soulmate marks appear as a scar but there is no big spark that everyone can see. The individuals feel a sharp pain and burn, but that is all.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Twitter [@incognitoreylo](https://twitter.com/incognitoreylo)

When Rey Niima was a little girl she dreamt about the day she would meet her soulmate. She would watch romance movies where a woman would stumble and a man would catch her just in time. The couple would gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, fireworks going off. Cut to the soulmate marks on their forearms being revealed and the couple running off into the sunset. Everyone’s dream of a perfect happy ending.

Rey would try to imagine what her mark would look like. They appeared on your forearm when you touched your soulmate. There were no fireworks or sparks, just a searing pain and burn, if the articles she had read were correct. The marks always had the designs of tattoos but looked almost like delicate scars. You and your partner would have matching marks. Not every bond was romantic. Some people had soulmate bonds with their best friends, some twins shared the marks.

But life is never that simple. Not for girls like Rey. Eventually she stopped dreaming and began to think that she did not have a soulmate. She didn’t have a family, why should she get to have a soulmate. After countless foster homes and schools, Rey was sure that she would never find her "one true love". She was okay with that. She was.

Rey’s last foster home was at Unkar Plutt’s. He had an apartment above his pawn shop. Knowing what she does now, she is not sure how the apartment was not condemned. The ceilings were yellowed and leaky. There was a large piece of floor missing in the bathroom that they had blocked off with string. Drug addicts loitered on the stairs at the entrance, glaring at her when she would come home. And the area always reaked like sewage and a gas leak.

Plutt was not the worst foster dad she ever had, but he was by no means a walk in the park. He made Rey work long hours in the shop and would barely feed her. He frequently would lock her in her room if she misbehaved and not let her go to school. However, he didn’t beat her or touch her inappropriately, so she counted her blessings.

Rey worked hard in school and was able to get a full ride to college. She went to New York University and moved out of New Jersey. She vowed never to return and gave Plutt the biggest middle finger she could as she left. She majored in business, worked hard and graduated with honors. 

It was in college that Rey met her two best friends, Rose Tico and Finn Storm. They were all business majors and assigned to complete a project together. It only took ten minutes for them to become best friends. It was like they had all known each other long before they met.

Rey felt so blessed to have met Finn and Rose. Finn was also a child who grew up in the foster care system, so he and Rey bonded over their shared experiences. Rose had a big, loving family who brought Rey and Finn in and treated them like they were their own. Every school break and holiday they would all pile in a car and go upstate to stay with the Tico’s.

Although Rey had found her own family and had been attending weekly therapy sessions for the past year, she still felt that the last shoe had yet to drop. When would her friends grow sick of her and leave? Everyone always left in the end. How could a man love someone who no one wanted to stick around for?

***

Ben Solo grew up in a family with old money. The kind of old money that was earned when the country was in its infancy and has grown and been passed down from generation to generation. It was daunting how much responsibility came with that. He always had to be on his best behavior. He had to attend parties as a child and mingle. Wasn’t that an adult thing? All he wanted to do was play with his toy space ships or play space battles with his best friend Armitage Hux. Hux at least understood him. They both had families caught up in the political scene and were paraded around to guests.

When Ben wasn't at parties he was at a boarding school in Ireland that his Uncle Luke ran. When he was home he was with a nanny. He hardly ever saw his mom or dad. They never went as a family to the zoo or had picnics in the park like the other kids did with their families. Why would someone have a kid just to use as an accessory? He could never figure it out. He knew his parents only wanted him around when it was convenient for them. Ben swore that when he got to have a family, he would love them with all his heart and they would all go on family adventures together. 

Ben’s mom was Leia Organa. Leia was a senator for New York, just like her mother before her. Really most of the Skywalker and Organa ancestors had been in politics in one way or another. Leia had married Han Solo, much to her parents chagrin. Han Solo had been a smuggler of “goods” when he met Leia. He never would specify what type of goods even as he spun tall tales of his adventures. Ben never cared to ask. With some encouragement, Han had become a merchant who worked in imports and exports. Ben assumed he was still a smuggler, just in a more legal way. 

As Ben got older he grew tired of keeping up the façade and began acting out. He tried the whole socialite party scene thing until he became bored with it all. He didn't like the effects of the popular party drugs and while sleeping around had been fun at first, the effect dulled over time. His family would complain constantly about the tabloids and their effect on Leia’s political career. They only cared about their careers, not him.

Leia and Han would tell him that he was a screw up and would not be able to make a career for himself if he didn't get his act together. However, Ben had always been smart and kept his grades in school. His only blemish being his gap year of partying and paparazzi. He began the process of applying to law school and got into Yale. 

He had decided to specialize in family law. It was at law school that he met his mentor, Snoke. Snoke actually cared about him and his future, unlike his family. Snoke convinced him to specialize in corporate law since it was a better use of his talents. Upon graduating Ben went to work at Snoke’s law firm in New York City.

***

After graduation Rey had worked for a local wedding planner in New York City. After four years her boss, Amilyn, told her that she was moving to Los Angeles to be closer to family. Amilyn decided to transfer the business to Rey. They had grown close in the years of working together and Amilyn felt like her family, Rey was grateful that she trusted her to continue the business.

Rey had hired Finn and Rose when they moved to NYC a year ago. Rose helped with planning and coordinating while Finn handled the logistics and procurement of everything. Rey had begun to feel like she had a nice little family for once in her life. She grew less and less concerned that they would leave her. She was happy.

***

_Ring. Ring._

Rey had been too busy juggling her bags to check the screen, “Rey Niima, how can I help you?”

“OMG REY GUESS WHAT! GUESS!” Rose screamed over the phone. Rey pulled the phone away from her ear.

“Ow, my ears Rose! What is it?”

“Bazine Netal just called and asked for a consult! She wants to use us for her wedding.”

“Like the lingerie model on that giant billboard in Times Square?”

“Yes, that Bazine Netal!”

“OMG Rose! That will be so great for business if she goes with us!”

“So they will be coming to our apartment at 5pm today. She wants to do a whole winter wonderland theme. It’s a non soulmate wedding also. I will text you hers and her fiancés information.”

“Oh wow, we haven’t had a non soulmate wedding in like a year. Okay I will put together some mood boards. We can prep before they get there. See you later Rose!”

Rey walked down W 64th St with her groceries and a coffee in hand. She was enjoying the warm spring weather and sun. Her skin was getting that warm glow that she loved. Freckles began reappearing across her nose. As she approached Snap, the doorman, greeted her and let her in. She gave him a blueberry muffin with a wink. They had formed a tradition that every Tuesday she would bring him a different kind of muffin and he would give her the latest building gossip whenever he had any. “No news today Ms. Niima. Ms. Smith on the 3rd floor got into an argument with her husband again in the lobby, but what's new?” Rey laughed and nodded, “Get that ear to the ground Snap, I need juicier stuff!” 

Rey, Finn, and Rose all lived together in an apartment on the Upper West Side, a block from Central Park on W 64th St. Amilyn had the apartment originally, but when she moved they began subleasing it. The apartment was nicer than any of them would usually be able to afford, but Amilyn rented it to them for a lower than market rate. Amilyn had said she would prefer they live in a safe area and that the business operate with a good image than get whatever everyone else was charging. 

When Rey got home she put away her groceries and began tidying the apartment. Another perk of renting from Amilyn is that she left all her fancy furniture at the apartment. She sat down on the plush, velvet chesterfield couch and turned on Hulu to watch last night's The Bachelor episode. She pulled out her phone and texted her friend Kaydel. Amilyn had introduced her to Kaydel a few years ago. Kay was an assistant to some senator; Rey couldn’t ever remember which one.

_Rey: So guess who is coming for a consult today_

_Kay: Oprah?_

_Kay: Harry Styles?_

_Rey: Is Harry Styles even dating anyone?_

_Kay: Taylor Swift?_

_Rey: No, Bazine Netal. That model._

_Kay: You mean the super sexy one in that lacey number in Time Square?_

_Rey: Yes that same one._

_Kay: Who is her fiancée????_

_Rey: Some lawyer guy named Ben Solo._

_Kay: OMGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Rey: What?_

_Kay: That’s my boss’ son. I have not heard great things about him. He has been estranged from Leia and Han for like 5 years._

_Kay: He is some corporate lawyer for a real piece of shit firm. Palpatine, Snoke, & Assoc. _

_Kay: He represents big pharma and big corporations. Real sell your soul to the devil shit._

_Rey: OMG I hope he isn’t an asshole_

_Kay: Who knows, he probably will be. Let me know how it goes! I have to run and help Leia prep for a speech today. :)_

Rey finished watching The Bachelor while she prepped the mood boards and idea lists for the consult this evening. She poured herself a glass of wine and went over what Kay told her- she had an uneasy feeling about everything now.

***

Ben’s driver pulled up to the curb in front of the wedding planner’s apartment complex and let him out. Bazine was supposed to be there already, so he headed up to the apartment. A young Asian woman answered the door and introduced herself as Rose. Ben and Rose walked back through the apartment to the office in the back. Rose explained that Bazine had texted them that she would be about five minutes late. He rolled his eyes behind Rose. _Why did Bazine not let me know, I would’ve waited._ Rose showed him the room and walked back to the front of the apartment.

When Ben walked into the room his breath caught in his throat for a moment. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was arranging various images across the desk. She was slim with chestnut hair; she was wearing a simple sleeveless green dress that made her look elegant despite its simplicity. When she turned to look at him it was almost like everything was in slow motion. Her hair swung around her shoulder as her head turned and her hazel eyes seemed to flutter and sparkle as she looked at him. 

Ben reached out his hand. “H- Hi, I’m Ben.”

Rey reached out, “I’m Rey.”

As their hands touched they both flinched and pulled away. A pain shot up his arm and then burned. He saw it on Rey’s arm first. A cluster of asterisk-like marks or stars on her forearm appeared. It was like a scar but red with irritation. Ben fumbled with his sleeve to roll it up and saw the same mark on his arm. They looked at each other with wide eyes, gaping. The sound of Rose and Bazine at the front door could be heard. Rey grabbed a white blazer off her desk chair and shoved it on. Ben rolled his sleeve down in response.

When Bazine entered she kissed Ben and introduced herself to Rey.

“I have seen your portfolio and I love the whole aesthetic you create, I can’t wait to see your ideas!”

Rey seemed stunned, but responded with a smile. “Um. Ya. Me too, we are so excited to work with you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @reylo_prompts  
> “Ben and Rey’s soulmate marks show up when Ben and his fiancé arrive at wedding planner Rey’s office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be a bit more angsty than I thought, not too much though.

Rey was busy lining up various bridal magazines and images from their portfolio when Rose went to the door. Rey turned around when Rose entered. When she saw the man standing in the doorway her heart stuttered a few beats. The man standing before her was extremely tall and handsome. She noticed that his broad chest and well-proportioned muscles made him look even taller than he actually was. His hair was raven colored and hung above his shoulders and his facial features seemed to command attention. He had scattered moles on his face that made him look youthful. He had a self assured yet doe eyed look to him.

She was transfixed with the shape of his lips, pink and pillowy, when he reached out a hand. “Hi, I’m Ben.” Her eyes fluttered up to his. When their eyes met she swore she heard a _click_ in her mind, almost like a puzzle piece being snapped into place. She reached out to greet him, “I’m Rey.”

When they touched she breathed in a quick gasp of air due to the sharp pain. The pain spiraled up her arm and was followed by a burning sensation. She followed his line of sight to her forearm where a cluster of delicate star-like scars had appeared. Rey watched stunned as he rolled up his own sleeve to find an identical marking. She stared at him for a heartbeat or two before she heard Rose and Bazine down the hall. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

At this moment Rey was thankful that the office always got cold and she kept a blazer on her chair. She snatched it up and threw it on in haste so that the mark wasn’t visible. Ben followed suit and rolled down his sleeves.

Bazine entered and kissed Ben. Rey’s mind went blank and all she saw was Bazine’s lips moving. When she stopped talking and looked at Rey expectantly, Rey searched her brain for a possible response. “Um. Ya. Me too, we are so excited to work with you!” _Please let that make sense._

Rose directed Ben and Bazine to the large navy blue chairs in front of the desk while she moved behind it. Rey could barely think straight. The walking, talking refrigerator of a man in front of her was in well tailored black slacks and a fitted white button up. His shirt strained against his chest and arm muscles. He had probably just gotten off work because the top few buttons were undone. She swears she caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants and that alone had her mind reeling. She felt like her mouth was bone dry while she simultaneously felt a bit of drool forming at the corner of her mouth. She used her tongue to wet her lips and looked away. 

To buy herself some time to clear her mind she offered to get everyone drinks from the kitchen while Rose collected their basic information.

Rey was able to bring herself back into focus somewhat better throughout the meeting. They created an outline for what theme, flowers, music, estimated number of guests, possible venues, etc. Rose showed them similar weddings that they had organized and went over the services offered. Bazine wanted a Russian winter wedding at the Plaza in December. There would be a few hundred guests, many of which were high profile so the event needed to be of an “elevated taste” according to Bazine. 

Rey looked over at Ben and he was staring at her intently. Rey quickly looked away. She was fine. She was _totally_ fine. _Breath and focus._

Towards the end of the meeting a light breeze drifted through the open window. Ben’s scent hit her like a truck. He smelled of citrus and something she couldn’t identify, but it was oddly earthy in a way she couldn’t pin down. It was like scorched earth almost. How could that combination smell so good? She didn’t know and she didn’t care. She took a sip of tea, taking a long whiff of the liquid trying to clear her senses before putting it down.

The meeting continued on without a hitch. Bazine told them she will contact them to let them know if they will be using their services by the end of the week. Rey shook Ben’s hand and Bazine hugged Rey, kissing her cheek. Rose provided Bazine and Ben with a packet reviewing their services and walked them out.

Rey threw her jacket off, poured herself a stronger drink, and plopped on the couch. She idly rubbed her finger over the new mark. There are three asterisk-like stars that are no bigger than half an inch each. It was pink from irritation around the borders. It was very pretty, she was grateful for that. _What am I going to do?_

Rose came back and sees a pouty Rey. “What’s wrong?”

Rey lifted her arm and pointed to the newly formed soulmate mark.

“OMG! When did you get that!! Tell me all about him! When do I get to meet him?”

“You already did.”

Rose looked at her puzzled.

“Ben.”

Rose is stunned into silence for what felt like hours. She then sat next to Rey and patted her thigh.

“Did you say anything to him after? Did he?”

“No. It happened right before you and Bazine came in. I panicked and threw on that jacket.”

“I was wondering why you had that on. It’s May.”

Rey started to laugh a bit and then took a long sip of her drink.

“What am I going to do Rose?”

“Well you should definitely talk to him. Maybe it’s a platonic connection? You owe it to each other to find out.”

“But he is a horrible person. He basically kicks puppies for a living.”

“That is a bit dramatic.” Rose glances over at Rey and lets out an amused huff.

They don’t talk for a few minutes. Rose broke the silence first. “Well at least he is hot. He’s also like _rudely_ large; he’s built like a giant tree. A fuckable redwood one could say.”

Rey nearly spat out her drink and laughed. “True. He is a very good looking man.”

***

Bazine and Ben get into the black town car waiting for them and head back to their home over on the Upper East Side. Bazine was busy typing away on her phone. Ben just stared out the window. Rey’s scent lingered in his nose. She smelled like chamomile and sandalwood. He was still dizzy from the scent and he can’t stop thinking about her. 

Bazine looked up at him and smiled. “I like them. I think I want to hire them. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Yeah. That sounds fine.”

“Okay, I will call them tomorrow.”

When they got home Bazine tried to cuddle up with him on the couch. “I have to leave tonight for a couple weeks to go to a shoot in Tokyo. Let’s have some fun.” She was nipping at his ear lobe and almost purring while rubbing his thigh.

“I can’t. I have a case to finish reviewing tonight and I am already exhausted.”

She kissed him on the cheek and patted his chest while getting up. “You need to try to enjoy some time for yourself every now and then. All you do is work. You don’t want to look tired in all our wedding pictures. I am going to go pack.”

Ben pulled out his phone and Googled Rey Niima. She was a 26 year old graduate of the NYU business school. _Okay so she was only six years younger than me, that isn’t that bad_ . He scrolled through the pictures online and found her Facebook. He began flipping through picture after picture. She seemed so carefree and her smile was infectious. She had this glint in her eye that he felt he could stare at forever. _I am so fucked._ He exited the app and decided to text Armitage.

_Ben: Plans tonight?_

_Armie: None. Why?_

_Ben: Need a steady supply of alcohol. First Order bar at 8?_

_Armie: That’s a bit early to be at a bar, old man._

_Ben: We are old and have work tomorrow._

_Armie: Ok, 8 it is._

_***_

After Bazine left Ben changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black tee shirt, then headed to First Order. Hux was waiting for him in a back booth with two drinks already at the table. Ben slumped down in the seat and gulped down his drink in one sip.

“That was mine.” Hux said with a smirk.

“I’ll get the next round.”

Hux folded his arms in front of him and looked at Ben through narrowed eyes. “So what’s going on?”

Ben flipped his arm around and nodded toward his soulmate mark. It took Hux a few moments to put the pieces together.

“Holy Shit. Who is it?”

“The wedding planner.” Ben downed his second drink and signaled for the waitress.

“Jesus Christ man. What are you going to do?”

“I have no clue. She seemed to avoid me the whole meeting and covered up right after it happened. I don’t think she wants anything to do with me.”

“I mean it was at a meeting for your wedding and your fiancée was there. No one wants to go flaunting around a soulmate mark in front of someone’s fiancée.”

“Ya I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t have wanted Baz to find out that way. Damn, what am I going to tell Baz? She is bound to see it.”

“Well do you want to still marry Baz or do you want to see what this is with the wedding planner?”

Ben sat there for a few minutes in silence, trying to make sense of what he wanted. He looked at Hux and said, “I guess I should at least meet with her and figure out if this is even a romantic connection. Although I think kinda I know the answer to that. She was gorgeous, like the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I wish I could bottle up her scent and spray it around my house. And bed.”

“Well I don’t think Baz would appreciate that.” Hux said with a laugh.

“Shit, this is a mess.”

Hux and Ben continued to drink and discuss work, summer plans, and Rey. When they decided to leave, Ben was pretty drunk, so Hux called him an Uber. On the trip home Ben sat in the back tracing the stars on his arm lazily. He felt lucky and happy. Maybe this would work out. Bazine would be hurt, but she would easily find someone else to move on with. Ben felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Unknown Number: Hey this is Rey Niima. I think we should meet to discuss what happened._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading other fics and rereading mine I have realized that i could be more descriptive. I have always only written things that required facts only, like research papers and case narratives, so adding details and setting a scene doesn't come naturally to me. I once wrote in a case history that a home was a blue two story family home in a middle class neighborhood, then got reamed because I shouldve just written that it was a single family home. I am excited to experiment with more details and I hope you guys will like it. I went back and added details for chapter 1 and 2. I did not change the story at all, so you don't have to go back a reread if you don't want to.  
> Also, I included some locations this time. I'm not from NYC and just Googled these, so ya.

Ben stared at his phone, unsure if he should respond. He typed a quick reply before he getting out of the car to head up to his apartment. Through the alcohol induced fog in his brain he tried to remember what day it was. _Wednesday. I think._

_Ben: Sure. Would you like to get lunch Friday?_

_Rey: Ok. I have meetings before and after lunch Friday, but if you could come to my side of town there is a good place by my apartment._

_Ben: Sure, I can do that. When and where?_

_Rey: Umm, how about 1pm at The Smith on Broadway_

_Ben: See you then_

Ben undressed into only his boxer briefs and laid in bed. He debated telling Bazine that he was meeting up with Rey, but since he was unsure what would even come of it he decided against it. As he stared at the rotating fan he wondered why this had to happen to him now. Why not sooner? Eventually sleep claimed him and his dreams were filled with visions of his soulmate.

***

The next day everyone had a clear schedule until the evening, so Rose called for an emergency lunch with Rey, Finn, and Kaydel. They all met at Jacob’s Pickles which was a good halfway location from everyone’s appointments. As they waited for their food, Rose looked expectantly at Rey. Finn and Kay glanced at each other and shrugged before looking at Rey as well. Rey stirred her water and glanced at the decor, pretending to not see her friends’ stares. 

Rose broke the silence, “Rey, you have to tell Kay and Finn what happened.” 

Rey’s eyes rolled dramatically. She pulled her arm out from under the table and showed it to her friends. 

“Um excuse me. What. Is. This.” 

“What the hell Rey, who is it from!”

Finn and Kay spoke simultaneously. 

After she filled them all in on how she got the mark, they sat there for a few minutes in silence. It wasn’t until the food arrived that the silence was broken. While they ate they discussed work, gossip, upcoming events, and a few parties that looked interesting. Kay and Finn talked about their current on call hook ups. Rey and Rose had not been into hooking up since college, so they chose to live vicariously through their friends. 

Kay took a sip out of Rose’s drink, “Rosie, you need to find a man! When was the last time you dated?”

Rose blushed, “Probably a year. I'm just not into the casual thing and I haven’t met anyone worth dating.”

“Well Finn and I will find you someone.” Finn and Kay exchanged a knowing look at each other as Rose shifted in her seat. 

“What are you going to do about your soulmate situation Rey?” Finn asked.

“I'm not sure. We are meeting Friday for lunch to talk.”

Everyone looked over at her in shock. 

“When were you going to tell us this?”

“Well Finn, I was going to tell you guys today.” Rey had a glint in her eye and smiled, so he knew her sharp words did not have any venom behind them.

“What do you think he will say? Do you think he will leave his fiancée? Do you want him to? What about Poe?” Rose asked her questions in rapid fire. 

“Well I don't know what he will say. I don't know if he would leave his fiancée. I don't know if I want him to or not. I don't even know if we truly are romantic soulmates. And Poe and I are not 100% serious, so I will deal with that if I have to.”

“I should call his mom and tell him you are his soulmate. She has been dying to know how he is.” Kay pulled out her phone. 

“DO NOT! I mean I don't feel comfortable with that, especially when he and I haven't even talked. But see, this is exactly why I am not sure about him. He is an asshole who works for a horrible company and he doesn't even talk to his parents. Can you imagine being lucky enough to have parents and then not even talking to them?”

They all agreed that he was probably an ass, but asked that she let them know how the lunch went. After the bill was paid they all said their goodbyes and went their separate directions. It was a nice day and she wanted some time to think, so Rey decided to walk back to her apartment. 

As she walked down Broadway she tried to remember everything she had learned about soulmates in health class. She knows that they have the option to register with the state that they are soulmates. Not too long ago it used to be mandatory, but slowly the laws loosened with public demand. Registering was now much like marriage. Optional, but with benefits. 

Just like marriage, being registered as soulmates meant a tax break, property survivorship rights, and other legal stuff she would have to look up later out of curiosity. One that was frequently featured in TV and movies was that if a soulmate attacked someone who they perceived as a threat to their partner, then police frequently looked the other way or if charges did occur they would be less severe. This is due to the fact that soulmates are biologically wired to be more protective of their partner, which often leads to violence. It is all very caveman and cavewoman-like. _Haven't we evolved above that?_

One particular benefit sticks in her head. She remembers learning that if one partner’s home is deemed unfit by a judge; the soulmate or soulmate’s family can take the child in and be granted custody. She spent the majority of her walk daydreaming about if that had happened to her. _That would have been nice._

When Rey got to her street she shook away her thoughts. She needed to not think about Ben. He is engaged to another woman after all. Luckily, she had a date with Poe tonight which would help keep her thoughts on the right track. 

***

Ben’s head is throbbing the next day. He only managed to get through work on sheer willpower and copious amounts of coffee. After work Hux and their friend Gwen Phasma meet up for dinner at Gwen’s house. Gwen is a model who Ben was introduced to through Bazine, but she has become more of Ben’s friend since they met. Gwen’s current beau is a chef who runs several restaurants downtown. Gwen had texted them earlier that he prepped them all a big meal before he went to work, so they should come over. 

Over dinner Ben told Gwen about his new soulmate and how he is struggling with what to do. “She asked me to meet her for lunch Friday to talk about everything. We will see how that turns out and then I guess I can figure out my next steps from there. I mean she is very pretty and has her own business. She seems genuinely kind as well, which is a change of pace.”

Gwen gave Ben a sideways glance, “Bazine can be a bit _wound tight_. Do you think if she wants to be with you that you will dump Bazine?”

“I mean I wish it all felt that simple. I thought it was supposed to be easy. You know? Meet your soulmate, instant love at first sight, run to the courthouse to get married, blah blah blah. Instead I’m engaged to someone I do love, but the universe decides now is a good time for me to meet my soulmate. Maybe meeting with her will clear things up.”

They continue drinking wine and talking. Gwen told them a story about how a photographer friend has been sleeping with one of his PAs and a model. They apparently ended up finding out when he had a shoot with the model and a big yelling match occurred. Ben did enjoy some celebrity gossip after a few glasses of wine. However, he could not stop thinking about Rey. He thought about what it would be like if they were married and had kids. What would their future look like?

“Earth to Ben!” Hux waved his hand in front of his face. Ben glanced over, “Yes?”

“Man, I think you might be more into this Rey than you realize. Let’s hope the meeting goes well.” Hux chuckled and gulped down the last of his wine. 

Ben lived down the street from Gwen, so when the night was over he walked the block over to his apartment. He tried to keep his thoughts of Rey, her lips, her scent, and her face at bay. Maybe when Bazine gets home he will be able to clear his head of Rey.

***

Rey’s Uber pulled up in front of Poe’s apartment. As she got into the elevator she noticed a familiar face. 

“Ben? What are you doing here?” She looked at him inquisitively.

“I live here. What about you?” He gave her a boyish smirk. 

“Oh, um. I am m-meeting a-a friend here.” She was starting to sweat and her brain stopped functioning as she stammered through her response. _Why am I so nervous?_

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments. The elevator pinged to notify her that they were arriving on the selected floor and she angled herself to the door.

“Well I hope you have a good night. Still on for lunch tomorrow?” Ben shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down for a moment as he asked. 

“Yes, yes. Definitely.” She smiled and waved as she exited. He returned a thin lipped smile and nodded. 

_What the fuck was that? When did I time travel back to being sixteen?_

Rey knocked on Poe’s door. He greeted her with a kiss and pulled her in.

“Mi amor. I have to leave around 9pm for a red eye to LAX tonight. Jess asked me to take it from her since she went and got herself sick.”

“That is completely fine. I have an early meeting anyway. What’s for dinner?”

“I made us some spiced chicken and rice. I got the recipe from my mom. I think you will like it.”

Rey cannot imagine any food that she would not like. She has enjoyed exploring all the various foods New York City has to offer. From Chinatown, to Little Italy, to Little Russia she cannot get enough. It may be the main thing she loves about the city. _Let’s face it, it is the main thing._

Poe Dameron may be a charmer, but he has always been kind to Rey. He is an ex-navy pilot who now flies commercial planes. Rey met him last year when Finn introduced them at a Harry Styles themed party at a bar in Brooklyn. Poe was dressed as Harry from the movie Dunkirk and Rey was Harry circa 2015. Long hair, skinny jeans, Chelsea boots. It was a whole look. They hit it off instantly and have been casually dating ever since. They had talked about getting more serious. More truthfully, Poe has talked about it. Rey is perfectly fine with casual. No use fixing something that isn’t broken. 

After dinner is over they sit on the couch with a glass of wine. Poe pulled out his guitar and began playing a random tune while Rey watched. Poe’s dog BeeBee curled up by Rey and she absentmindedly pat her and sipped her wine. 

Poe put down the guitar and put away the empty wine glasses into the sink. When he came back over he pulled Rey into his lap. She began kissing his neck delicately and running her fingers through his hair. She tried to concentrate on Poe’s scent and his strong arms and back. In the back of her mind Ben’s face and lips and broad chest kept popping up. 

Poe pulled her away and gave her a light kiss on the lips. “I wish we could continue this, but I have to go to work.” He kissed her again, but drew her in deeper for just a second before they part. Rey climbed off his lap and straightened her dress and his shirt. 

Rey began washing dishes as Poe changed and packed his bag. Outside of his apartment an Uber was already waiting, Rey kissed him goodbye and said that she will see him in a few days. Rey called her own Uber and waited outside. She decided to Google Ben Solo while waiting even though she knew it is counterproductive to her goal of not thinking about him. 

She discovers that he is 32 years old and went to Yale Law where he studied corporate law. She found some pictures of him that she scrolled through, admiring the scattering of beauty marks on his face. She stumbled upon an older picture where his hair was shorter, revealing large ears. Though they were large, they went with his face perfectly in her opinion. Nothing seemed out of place. 

What drew her attention the most were the news articles listing him as Counsel for several seedy or corrupt business and people. Reading through them she grew increasingly irritated. She realized that this may be what is holding her back. She dealt with shady people her whole life growing up with Plutt. She thought that she had finally escaped that life. Now her soulmate was a defender of the same type of people who she had despised as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to find me on twitter [@incognitoreylo](https://twitter.com/incognitoreylo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I updated the tags last week and today. I had some new ideas for future chapters and also realized I should probably tag more to be safe. 
> 
> I would also like to say that I am so happy that people are enjoying this story. I really only thought I would get a couple hundred hits, so I am beyond thrilled with the love it has gotten!
> 
> CW: Cheating. It’s in the tags and shouldn’t be a surprise. If you don't like it, feel free to read something else. There is really no need to tell me how you don’t like the story or characters because of the cheating, just don’t read it. I won’t be offended. I don’t like pegging stories, but I don’t go read them and comment about how much I don’t like them. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Twitter [@incognitoreylo](https://twitter.com/incognitoreylo)

Rey’s morning appointment cancelled the night before, so she got to sleep in. This was a nice surprise since she had four weddings this weekend and wouldn't be getting much sleep. After showering and styling her hair she wandered into her closet to figure out what to wear to lunch with Ben. She lightly chewed on her thumbnail to ease her nerves while flipping through dresses and blouses. _Do I go with a flirty sundress or casual blouse with jeans? Why am I so nervous, it's only lunch and I don't even like him?_

She ended up going with a white sundress that had sunflowers clustered all over. It came slightly above her thigh and flared out at her waist. It had thin straps and her back was exposed with crisscrossed straps, so she decided to skip a bra. Her breasts were small enough that she could go braless easily, which helped her not feel so bad that they were nonexistent. Rose had bigger breasts and could never go braless and frequently told Rey to consider that she could as a check in the “pro” column. 

She grabbed her purse and slipped on her brown leather flip flops, then made her way to the lobby. She stepped out onto the street and crossed over. The restaurant was not even a minute walk from her apartment, so she got there before Ben and was seated at a table outside. She ordered two waters with lemon on the side and the Burrata appetizer, which Ben would be crazy to not like. She sat back and checked her emails and texts. She split the appetizer in half on her plate once it arrived and began snacking. 

Ben arrived at precisely 1pm. As he approached she waved him over. When she stood up Ben went in for a hug, while she went in for a handshake. They ended up in an awkward handshake/hug combo. She laughed lightly as they sat down. She didn’t miss Ben looking over her from head to toe, it made her heart race. 

She gave Ben a once over. He was dressed for work in a navy blue, tailored suit with a crisp white button up underneath. He was not wearing his tie and the top button was undone. The suit flattered his long legs and broad shoulders. Rey shook her head to clear the thoughts that had begun worming their way into her brain. 

“Sorry about that. I ordered some Burrata for us to share and I got you some water. But you can get whatever you want. I was just hungry.” Rey tried to seem calm and collected, but under the table her leg was bouncing.

“Thanks. I am fine with this, it looks really good. How is your day going?”

“It is really good actually. My morning appointment cancelled, so I got to sleep in. I have four weddings this weekend and I really needed that extra rest. What about you?’

“It is alright. Pretty busy with casework and I have court this afternoon. Want to order some real food?”

“God yes. I am starved!”

The waiter came and took their order. Ben and Rey talked the whole meal about anything and everything. The conversation seemed to flow along without effort. Nothing was forced, no awkward silences. Rey began to understand how soulmates would just drop everything and run to the courthouse to get married when they met. Everything felt so right. It felt like home. 

His crooked smile was boyish and he had a glint in his eyes that she had trouble looking away from. It was like no one else existed in that moment. She felt like there was a strong current flowing under her feet and that if she wasn't careful she would get carried out with it. 

As they were paying Rey got a call asking to move her appointment back an hour and Ben’s court date got postponed to the next week. Now with free time on their hands, Ben offered to walk her home. When they got to her front door she looked up at him through her lashes, “Do you want to come up until my appointment gets here?” Ben looked at her with a cocked head and his lips in a hard line like he was thinking. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

They took the elevator in silence and she shows him the living room once they walk in. “Make yourself comfortable and I can get us some tea.” Ben nodded and sat down on the couch. They have a large couch, but he still made it look like doll furniture with how large he is. She gulped and headed to the kitchen. 

After having a few minutes to collect herself, she took a deep breath and walked back in. She chose to sit on the love seat to his left, trying to maintain a distance. Ben took a sip of tea and looked at Rey. “So, tell me. Who is Rey Niima? What’s your story?”

She realized then that they hadn't gotten to talk about who they were or their backstory at lunch. “Hmmm. Where should I begin? Well I grew up in the foster care system after my parents left me at a fire station. I bounced around from home to home. No one really seemed to want me enough to keep me. My last foster dad only kept me around for the free labor. Um. I went to NYU and majored in business. Since I was in the foster system and had good grades, I got a full ride, which was nice. That is where I met Finn and Rose. In college we met Amilyn who owned this business. She took us under her wing, she was like a mom to me. When she moved to LA she left the business to us and this apartment.”

“Wow. I am sorry about your parents. Any hobbies?”

“‘Thanks. Well I like to garden. I played volleyball in high school. Oh. I also love food. Like I've never met a food I didn't like.”

Ben chuckled, “Well that could be fun. I’m sure I can find something you don’t like.”

“Challenge accepted. What about you? What is your life story?”

Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Well my parents were never home, so I was basically raised by a nanny. They only cared if I was there to parade around at parties or fundraisers. I haven’t actually spoken to them in a while. After some _well publicized_ time off I went to law school at Yale. I wanted to work in family law, but my mentor suggested corporate law. He ended up hiring me fresh out of school and I’ve been there ever since.”

“Hobbies?”

“I have my pilot’s license. My dad loves to fly and taught me in the rare times he was actually home. I was on the fencing team in high school and undergrad. And, um, let’s see. I like to read. Fantasy type stuff.”

Rey gave him an understanding look. “I’m sorry about your parents. You know, if you had told me two years ago that you had two perfectly alive parents that you didn't talk to, I would have been furious. You know, ‘poor little rich boy’ stuff. However, I have been going to therapy every week for two years and have realized that you can feel abandoned even when you are not literally abandoned. No one deserves to be treated like a prop.”

Ben smiled at her. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was foster care like?”

“Oh, it wasn’t all bad. Some were nicer than others. My last foster dad was my longest. He kind of sucked. He left me alone for the most part, but he made me work in his pawn shop for nothing and if he was mad he wouldn’t feed me. But that’s old news, water under the bridge. What made me more angry was all the shady things he did and bad people he helped. It was all small scale, but still awful.”

“You shouldn’t have had to be exposed to that. That wasn’t fair. My dad was a smuggler. No matter how many fancy turns of phrases or buzzwords my mother used to describe what he did, I always knew he wasn’t smuggling anything good. They were too selfish to see how it affects those around them.”

“I mean to be fair, you aren’t representing sparkling members or society in your job.” Rey glared at him. 

“I mean that depends on who you ask. Not everyone is as guilty as the public perceives them to be.”

Rey cocked her head as she said, “Fancy turns of phrases and buzzwords.” 

Ben leaned forward and looked down at his hands, seemingly unsure of what to say.

Rey leaned over and put her hand over his. “Sorry, that wasn’t okay. I mean hey, at least you aren’t representing Nal Hutta National Bank. I recognize some of the, um, I guess criminal clientele, if that’s what they are called. Many of them were in Plutt’s, my foster dad, pawn shop a lot. Always going to the back room and whispering. One even tried to buy me off Plutt once. I can’t believe a bank would knowingly launder money for sex traffickers and drug dealers.”

Ben’s eyes widen for a millisecond and he looked away from Rey. He doesn’t say anything. 

“Oh. My. God. _How_ could you represent them?”

Ben looked up, “Allegedly. They _allegedly_ did that.”

Rey huffed loudly and got up. She was pacing around the room now. Just when she felt like she could have something with him. He’s just like Plutt, like all those shady assholes. How can he represent people who have done such horrible things?

Is this how mob wives feel? Do they just sit around pretending their husbands weren't just out killing someone or shaking people down. She can’t do that. She won’t. She sat down and looked at him. “How? How can you do that?”

“I’m good at it. It’s the only thing I am good at.”

“That can’t be true. I can tell you are a good person. And you're smart. You wanted to do family law. Why don’t you just switch?”

Ben shook his head, “No, I signed a contract with Snoke. I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. “You need to leave! I do not want to do this. How are we even soulmates? How can I be soulmates with someone like you?” Her words come out in a shout. 

Ben stands, matching her tone. “I didn’t ask for this either! I was perfectly happy and then you came barging into my life. Stop being all high and mighty. You don’t know anything!” 

Rey had tears welling in her eyes. He took a step forward and pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. Her heart began to pick up pace. No matter how much she tried, she could not shake her attraction to him. He made her so mad. She pulled away and took a half step back, looking up at him. Ben appeared half crazed as he looked down at her. 

He surged forward and grabbed her face, pressing his lips to hers. Rey felt like her body melted into his. She parted her lips to let him in and he slipped his tongue in with a groan. She moved her tongue over his, toying with it. She pulled away with his lower lip between her teeth, biting in softly. He let out a low growl like noise, pulling her into him. He whispered in her ear, “I feel it too.” She moved her arms from her sides to his hair and pulled his face to hers. They kissed again, moving more frantically. He moved his mouth from her lips to the column of her neck. He licked and sucked in excruciatingly pleasurable combinations. Rey moaned and whimpered with each variation. She tugged his hair and he moved her to the couch to lay her down. 

Rey put her hands to his chest, feeling the muscles. She worked her hands to his shoulders to shove his jacket off. Ben pulled away and removed it, throwing it to the floor. They began alternating between kissing each other’s necks and lips. She was lost in it, like she was trapped in a raft on a river rushing too quickly towards a waterfall. It was exhilarating. Ben moved his hand to the top of her dress and untied the straps, pulling it down to expose her small, perky breasts. He began massaging before moving down to kiss down her neck and collarbone. 

She felt heat pool in her core and her stomach was contracting and knotting. Her breath was coming in gasps by the time he worked his kisses down to her breasts. She tightened her grip in his hair as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling roughly. Rey moaned and felt her hips grind instincively against him. She could feel his hard length and reached down to stroke it through his pants. Ben let out a loud moan when she did and met her hand with a buck of his hips.

Ben moved back up to her lips, kissing the corners before returning to lick the seam to gain access. She wrapped her legs around him and began grinding her center against his length. His hand moved down to her panties. She felt him run his finger along the seam and move them to the side. In an instant, she snapped out of it and moved her hand to stop him. She pulled away from the kiss. “We shouldn’t. We already took this too far.” She unwrapped her legs from him and he sat back. 

“I’ll leave Bazine if you want me to. I want to be with you.”

“No, no. Stay with her. This won’t happen again. I can’t do this. You stand for everything I am against. This won’t work. We won’t work.”

Ben frowned at her. “I don’t agree but if that is what you want I can’t force anything.” He turned and slowly made his way to the door. He looked over at her before he left. “I think we are meant to be. We have so much in common. We understand each other. I want you. If you don’t want me then I will leave you alone.” Rey looked away and wiped the tears that had beaded in her eyes.

Ben left and Rey sat on the couch and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Memorial Day took a toll on me, I'm not as young as I used to be.

The weekend and following week flew by for Rey. With the new attention from Bazine’s raving Instagram and Twitter posts about the business, she was booked solid with meetings all week. She barely had time to think about Ben or what happened between them last week, which she was just fine with. 

To celebrate the business’ new found popularity; Finn, Kaydel, Rose, Rey, and Poe all decided to go out to a club opening that Poe had been invited to on Saturday night. Since they did not have a wedding scheduled that Sunday they all agreed they would let loose and have fun. 

Friday after their last appointment of the day, Rey and Rose went shopping for new outfits. As they walked around the boutique Rose began telling Rey about a cute redhead she saw the other day when she was walking through Central Park with Finn. 

“Speaking of cute boys. Have you talked to Ben since last week?”

Rey sighed, “No, I don’t think I will talk to him outside of planning either. I just cannot get past what he does for a living. How can I be with someone like that?”

Rose rolled her eyes and said, “Rey, I think you are just being stubborn. He is not _that_ bad. Besides, he is your soulmate. Are you just going to ignore him forever? I have heard once you meet your soulmate if you are apart for too long you start to get depressed. Do you want to not be with him so bad that you are fine with never feeling whole? I know if I was lucky enough to meet my soulmate I would never let them go.”

“I just can’t Rose. I, I just…” 

“I think you're just scared. Remember when you used to be _convinced_ that Finn and I would ditch you for ‘someone better’ back in college? Ben is not going to leave you if you guys get together. I mean for the love of god, he is _biologically programmed_ not to.” Rose was standing in front of Rey now with her hands on her shoulders. 

Rey looked at her feet and let out a huff of breath through her mouth. She looked up at Rose, “Can’t it be a bit of both?”

Rose pulled her in for a hug and chuckled lightly. “Well I think I know what you and Maz are going to talk about at your next session. Have you told her about Ben yet?”

“No, not yet.” Rose gave her a surprised look. “I know, I know. She’s my therapist and of all the people to talk to about this, it should be her.”

“It’s probably wise. She has helped you work out your feelings before.”

“I’ll talk to her about it next week. Cross my heart.”

“Okay, enough of the sad shit. Let’s get us some outfits that will cause some jaws to drop!” Rose said this as she shimmied her body down the next aisle. 

After half an hour Rey had her dress and shoes in hand and was sitting on the couch waiting for Rose to come out with her next outfit on. Rose stepped out in a tight red silk dress that came to her knees, but there was a slit on her left side that came scandalously close to revealing all her _unmentionables._ On her feet were a pair of silver stilettos with tiny rhinestones covering the straps. 

Rey stood with her mouth agape, “Ok, you look _fucking_ hot! This is the winner.”

“Thank you, thank you. I do happen to agree. I look _so hot._ Okay, let’s go pay and then we can go get ready for the night.”

***

Gwen had been invited to the opening of a new club and invited Ben and Hux. Ben was not usually much of a club goer, but with everything going on he wanted to let off some steam and get out of his head. 

They were meeting Gwen at the club, so Hux had decided to come over to Ben’s so they could leave together. When Ben opened the door he saw Hux was in black jeans, a tee shirt, and a bomber style jacket. 

Ben stepped aside so Hux could come in and asked, “Is this not a button up type club? You look like you’re going to a bar.”

“Okay old man, when is the last time you went to a club? Just wear dark jeans, a nice tee, and a jacket. You don't need a suit and tie.”

“Well then I am going to need a couple more minutes.” Ben said as he walked back to his room.

Ben came back in a pair of black jeans, black boots, a black tee, and a leather moto jacket. He rubbed his fingers through his hair a few times in front of the mirror in the hall before grabbing his keys and wallet. 

“How is it that you can look like a CEO dad one minute and then a bad boy biker the next? Unfair." Hux rolled his eyes at Ben.

"Alright. Let's go.” Ben said as he walked past Hux.

“As you command, Dark Lord.” Ben rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Gwen was outside the club waiting for them and took them to the front of the line where they were let in immediately. They were guided to a couch in the back corner where bottles of liquor were already awaiting them. 

Ben leaned over to Gwen and asked, “We are supposed to drink all this?”

“No, I have some friends coming later to help out. You know them the…”

Ben did not hear the rest of what Gwen was saying because at that moment Rey walked in and his mind went blank. He felt his mouth fall open and he had to consciously tell himself to close it. She was wearing a sinfully tight black dress. It had long sleeves but that was the only thing modest about it. The front of the dress plunged to right above her belly button and when she turned around he saw that the back was completely missing, only covering her round, tight ass that he now couldn't stop looking at. He felt his pants grow tighter in the front causing him to shift in his seat a bit to get comfortable. 

As she got closer he moved his eyes further down her body to her long, tan legs and noticed her shoes. They were black, strappy stilettos. All he could think about was what it would look like to fuck her with those heels on and nothing else. He is brought back to reality by Hux elbowing him hard in the side. 

“Stop staring like a creep, you're engaged man.”

Ben leaned over, “That’s Rey, in the black dress. _If you can even call it that.”_

“Damn, for someone with no game you sure get the best looking women. Who is her friend, in the red?” Hux said, smirking. 

“Thats Rose.” Ben said while watching Rey stand with Rose around a table with a group of people. He tensed when he saw a man walk up behind her and embrace her. Ben felt his anger rise from his core when he saw the man rubbing on Rey’s arms and kissing her neck. It took ever ounce of control not to get up and beat the man's face in. 

Hux coughed for Ben’s attention, “You might want to cut the murderous stares. Here, have a drink.” Ben drank the whole thing in one gulp before pouring himself a new one and looking over at Hux. “Who is this asshole anyway?”

At some point Gwen must have gotten up because the next thing he knows she is walking back with a man he recognizes from Rey’s.

“Guys, this is Finn! I met him over by the bar, he seems cool. Are you guys okay if he and his friends sit with us? The other girls decided to go to a different club, so we have plenty of room and alcohol.” Gwen pointed towards Finn’s friends as she asked.

Before Ben can object, Hux is eagerly agreeing. “Hell yes as long as I can sit by that beauty in red.” Finn laughed and ran over to get his friends. 

When Finn returned with them, Ben tried to just breathe and at least appear nonchalant. As Rose and Rey approached he saw their eyes widen as they exchanged a look at each other. Hux waved and introduced himself to everyone. Ben stood and greeted Rose and Rey, then introduced himself to Kaydel, Finn, and Poe. 

Gwen poured everyone a drink and then suggested everyone go around and share their job and a hobby. Hux and Ben groaned before Hux said, “This isnt Day 1 of summer camp.”

Gwen laughed, “I know, but it’s a quick and easy way to get the conversation flowing and find out if anyone has anything in common. Stop being a grump.”

“I like that idea, Gwen.” Poe said with a wink and then threw his arm over Rey’s shoulder, drawing her into him.

Gwen perked up and began, “Okay, I will go first. I am a model, mostly runway and fashion mags. As for my hobby, I enjoy photography. Let’s go clockwise, so Finn is next.”

“I work with Rey and Rose, we plan and coordinate weddings. In my spare time I like to play soccer mostly.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Um, I’m a lawyer. When I do have free time I have a plane and I fly.”

Poe looked overjoyed. “I fly too man. What kind of plane you got?”

“A Cessna TTx. What about you?”

“Ah that's a good plane. I have a Cessna 182. I flew a Hornet when I was in the navy though, man I miss that thing. Now I just fly commercial jets.” Poe shrugged and looked around, “That basically answered everything for me though. I’m a pilot and I also fly in my spare time. Not much excitement in my life.”

Rey smiled at Poe then said, “I am a wedding planner and coordinator with Finn and Rose. As for my hobby, hmmm. I am currently trying to learn to cook.”

Gwen leaned across the table, “My boyfriend is a chef, you will have to come over one day and he will give you a lesson.” Rey blushed but nodded.

Finn looked shocked “Wait, you have a boyfriend?”

Gwen gave him a wink, “Yes, but we have been looking for an addition.” Finn had an excited look and took a drink, eyeing her with a mischievous look. 

“Okay it's my turn. I’m Rose and I also work in weddings. I enjoy baking and painting, especially cookies.” Rose and Hux began puppy dog eyeing each other across Kaydel.

Kaydel rolled her eyes, “Hobbies, I’ve been very into yoga lately but I’ve also been exploring tantric sex. Highly recommend.” She said this so flippantly that everyone just gaped at her in shock. “Oh and as for my job, I am Senator Organa’s assistant.”

Ben nearly spit out his drink, but instead he went into a coughing fit. Hux bursted out laughing and informed everyone that Senator Organa was Ben’s mom. The only person who seemed surprised was Poe. 

Finally it was Hux’s turn. “I am a lawyer with Ben. I enjoy spending time with my cat and eating cookies.” He winked at Rose while he said cookies, causing her to blush. 

After more drinks and talking, Ben was struggling to contain his frustrations. Poe had been all over Rey. Rubbing her thigh, rubbing her shoulders, whispering in her ear, kissing her neck. Ben tried not to stare, but Rey caught his eyes a couple times and gave him a look that seemed to say “ _cut it out”._

Finn and Gwen decided they wanted to dance. Ben heard Hux ask Rose if she wanted to join him. When Hux went to reach for Rose’s arm they both pulled back like they had been burned, then looked at each other. Ben knew what had happened when he saw them go to show the marks on their arms. They both smiled and ran off to dance. _Lucky bastard._

Rey and Ben both said they didn't want to dance, so Kay and Poe decided to go dance together. 

***

Rey watched Ben finish his drink in one gulp. She poured herself another, hoping to take the edge off the night. 

“Who is Poe?”

“He is, he. He is just a guy who I am with, it's casual. Not like it is your business, you are engaged. Remember? Why do you even care?” Her tone is biting. 

Ben reached across the table and snatched her wrist, flipping her arm over and pushing up her sleeve. “ _That_ is why I care. _That_ is why it is my business. We are soulmates, yet you don’t seem to care about any of that.”

Rey quickly covered her arm back up “I haven’t told Poe yet.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Poe is standing by Rey. “Everything okay over here?”

Rey nodded and got up, walking with Poe to the dance floor. 

After a handful of songs and a tequila shot Rey decided she needed to use the restroom. Kay had told her the line to the main bathroom was insanely long and that she should try the bathroom in the back room where the second bar was since it was practically empty. 

The back room was basically vacant except for two couples dancing and making out. The music shifted from being annoyingly loud to a low thumping as she walked further back. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. She whirled around and saw Ben. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to see where the hell you were going.”

Rey looked at him like he was crazy, “The bathroom, duh. The other is crowded, this one is empty. Listen, I don’t want to do this right now.” She said as she pointed between them. “Go back to Bazine. She is a model and all. I am just a wedding planner, nothing special.”

“You seem perfectly happy with Poe. _God_ you are so stubborn. I have told you I would leave Baz for you. But, I will not break her heart if you are just going to pretend I don’t exist while Poe puts his cock in you.” Ben snarled.

Rey pulled back to slap him, but he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head. In one swift movement he grabbed her other wrist and joined it in his other hand above her head. She felt heat coil in her core and wetness pool in her panties as Ben pressed his groin to hers. He rocked into her before pulling away and looking down at her. Rey’s breath faltered and she felt herself begin to pant. 

Rey lounged up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She rubbed her tongue along his bottom lip to deepen the kiss. She leaned into the kiss, rubbing her tongue along his, as he did the same. Her hands are still being pinned by Ben above her head meaning she has to shift to press against him. Ben moved his lips down to her jaw and then to her neck. He began licking and sucking at her throat. “Ben, don’t leave a mark.” Ben let out a low growl and bit into her neck hard enough for her to feel it, but not so hard to break skin. 

She felt him spin her around so that she was facing the wall and her back was against his front. He let her wrists go and she felt his hands snaking down her body. He whispered in her ear “Be a good girl and keep your arms there for me.” She nodded and bit her lip, holding back a moan. The alcohol was causing her to give into the desires that she had been trying to pretend didn't exist. He slipped his hands through her dress and began playing with her nipples, pinching and twisting them, causing her to mumble his name over and over. 

“When you walked in you gave me a hard on, did you know that? You in this _tight, short, little_ dress you have on.” He punctuated each adjective with a light smack on her ass before yanking the hem of her dress up. Rey let out a whimper as he ran his fingers along the fabric of her panties and pressed on her clit lightly. “Mmm, you are so wet. Is this for me?” She nodded, “Yes, yes it’s for you.”

She felt him push her panties to the side and begin toying with her clit. Rey lolled her head back against his shoulder. With his other hand he pushed her hair to one side and began licking and kissing her neck again. 

He gradually moved his hand to the column of her throat and wrapped his fingers around it. He did not squeeze, but the presence of his hand made the actions of his other hand feel amplified. He stopped toying with her clit and she let out a whine that he quickly shushed before immediately shoving two fingers into her. She gasped and quietly let out “ _Oh god!”_ and leaned into them, trying to fuck herself on his fingers. She felt him let out a low chuckle before he began a steady rhythm that was almost too intense. 

After an indeterminable amount of time ( _who can tell the passage of time in moments like this she thinks)_ she just couldn't stand it any longer. She moved her fingers to her clit and began rubbing with his movements. He pulled his fingers out and gave her a hard smack on her ass. “No, remember I said to keep your arms up. If you want to come you will have to obey.” 

“Ben, _please. Please_ let me come. Please, I need it.” 

“Since you begged and asked so nicely.” With that Ben moved his thumb to her clit and began circling while his fingers pumped. Rey’s breath began coming in short spurts and she was whimpering as he worked his fingers in her. “You like that, hm? Does Poe make you feel like this? Do you act like such a little slut for Poe?” She shook her head, “ _No,_ only for you Ben. Oh _god! Don't stop!_ ”

Rey felt the orgasm build in her core until it felt like a dam bursting through. Her vision whited out around the edges before her eyes rolled back from the sheer pleasure. She felt herself shaking and bit her lip to contain a scream. Ben continued as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. 

When it was over she laid her head back on his shoulder and grinned up at him. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth, cleaning them. He looked at her with hooded eyes, “You taste better than I even imagined.” 

With that she realized what she had done and pulled away, pulling down her dress. “That was a mistake. God, it’s like I am drunk when you start touching me. How could I have let you do that?”

“Excuse me, you were an active participant and never said to stop. Don’t act like I forced you!”

“I know you didn’t force me, that’s not what I am saying. Whatever, this can’t happen again! Just let’s get through this whole wedding and then you can go off and marry Bazine and we can forget it ever happened.” 

Ben looked at her like a wounded animal, but then his expression turned to pure rage. 

“You know I am sick of this shit! You act like you have the moral high ground over me, yet you just came all over my fingers. Are you going home with Poe tonight? Are you going to let him fuck you?” Ben was whisper- shouting at this point and Rey just looked at the ground, avoiding the answer.

“Exactly! You are no better than me, it’s like you get off on acting all high and mighty. You are the one acting like a _WHORE_!”

Rey’s head snapped up in shock. “You are an asshole, leave me the fuck alone!” She turns and walks away.

“Shit! Rey, wait! I didn't mean that. I’m sorry. Rey! Shit!” She doesn’t stop. She kept walking until she was with her friends on the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ben go sit down on the couch. 

“You okay? You were gone for a while?” Rose gave her a curious look. At this point Poe had come up to dance behind her, so she just gave Rose a look. Rose seemed to understand and just nodded. 

Ben came over to Hux and leaned in to try and tell him something over the music. Rey couldn’t hear whatever it was.

The only thing she heard was him saying, “No, Baz came back a bit ago so I am going to head home.” Rey felt a pang in her gut when he said this, but shoved the feeling aside. _Fuck him._

***

The next morning Ben and Bazine decided to head out for brunch. They stepped in the elevator and Ben began checking his emails. At some point the elevator stopped to pick up more people, but he did not look up. 

“Oh my god, Rey! Hey how are you? What are you doing here?” Bazine said and Ben’s head shot up. Rey was in what appeared to be Poe’s clothes. Ben felt his jealousy rear up, but chose to ignore it. 

“Oh, hi Bazine. This is Poe, Poe this is Bazine. I am planning her and Ben’s wedding. Poe lives here and I stayed the night, so we are headed back to my place and then getting something to eat.”

Bazine winked at Rey, “No worries, I know how it is.” Bazine then snuggled into Ben. Ben wanted to throw up. 

The elevator reached the lobby and they all walked out together, Bazine talking to Rey and Poe while he just trailed behind. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Ben wondered just what the hell he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the part where Poe and Ben talk about planes, I don't know anything about planes. I did bare bones research to pick the planes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just on the phone with my mom and I couldn't think of the words promote or sentiment. I thought maybe I shouldn't write because my brain is fried, but I want to. I hope this doesn't suck. Also, I will be at the beach for the next two updates. I will try and post them when I can.  
> Enjoy!

Rey sat at a table outside of a small bistro down the street waiting for Rose and Hux to come back out with their orders. She watched the people walk by as she took a bite out of her croissant. Just as a man began trying to awkwardly flirt with a woman at the corner, Rose and Hux returned. She shifted her attention and greeted them with a smile. 

After sharing an overview of their day Rey watched as Rose beamed up at Hux who had just given himself of foam mustache. “How is the soulmate thing working out for you guys?” Rey asked in a genuine tone. 

“It’s amazing. Indescribable really. It is like I have known him my whole life. We need to have a game night! I just know you will be great friends.” Rose’s smile was somehow even larger than it was before. Hux smiled at Rey and nodded. “I play a mean round of Uno. We should all do that next weekend.” Rey swallowed down her last bite and agreed with a nod. 

Rey and Hux began a rapid fire 20 Questions style interview with each other. Halfway through they must have all been laughing too loudly because their neighbors at the tables next to them were glaring. “You’re a keeper dude. I approve. _Not that you needed my approval Rose._ ” Rey grabbed and squeezed her hand as she responded. 

Rose and Hux exchanged a knowing look and turned to Rey. “So, what is going on with you and Ben?” Rose implored. 

“I’m trying to just pretend none of it exists.”

Rose tilted her head to the side, “Is it working?”

Rey hid behind her tea and let out a mousy response. “No.” There was a long pause of silence where Hux and Rose just looked at her. “Besides, he has Bazine and they are like a couple from the cover of a magazine. _He’s fine._ I’m fine.” An all too familiar green monster popped up inside of her, peeking out of its hiding place where she had stowed it away. 

“So you’re jealous of Bazine?” Rose looked a little irritated.

“Um, no. I mean not like fully. Only a little. I’m not sure why.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “So you basically have a boyfriend yourself and you're jealous. You went home with Poe this weekend and– what is it you said– ‘walked of shamed’ right into Ben the next morning. Right?” Rey didn’t respond, but could feel the guilt rolling off her as Rose shrugged and continued. “So you really have no room to talk. You guys need to stop being dumb and make a decision. Either fully be together or don't be together at all. It’s not fair to Poe or Bazine.”

Rey slouched down in her seat, feeling the withering stare coming from Rose. “I know. I know. It’s just that when I am around him I can’t think straight and it’s like some primal need just takes over.”

“We understand. It's a soulmate thing. You are literally fighting against your nature because you are stubborn.”

Hux walked them back to their apartment. They are outside when her phone buzzes. _Speak of the devil…_

“Hello Ben.”

“Rey, can I come early for the planning meeting today? We need to talk.”

Rey sighed, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

_“Rey...”_

“Fine. Okay _.“_

Rey hung up before he could respond. “Ben is coming early for the appointment today because ' _we need to talk’_ apparently.” Rose and Hux roll their eyes simultaneously. They all head up to the apartment. Rey decided to give them space, so she heads to her room to relax. 

***

Rey buttoned the last button on her crisp white Ralph Lauren button up. She began tucking it into her favorite jeans. They were a dark wash skinny jean that made her ass look _fantastic._ She flipped through her belts and landed on a simple brown, braided leather one. She assessed herself in the mirror. Her hair was straightened and she had a little makeup on, she went for a naturel, glowing look. She fussed with her shirt, trying to get the perfect tuck. _Why am I so worried about how I look?_

There was a sharp knock at the door and she had to stop herself from sprinting to it. _What is my problem? Chill. Breath._ She opened the door and tried to put on an act of nonchalance. Ben walked in past her, pushing his hand through his hair. She wondered if he had been doing that all day, because his hair looked a bit disheveled. 

“Hey.” He breathed and looked her up and down. She was glad she left the shirt unbuttoned a bit at the top, teasing a hint of flesh. 

Rey looked at him and felt her body try to gravitate to him, she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. “Hi. What did you want to talk about?”

“I think we need to talk about this weekend. We can’t keep doing this. Are you going to leave Poe?”

Rey looked behind his shoulder, then to her feet and rocked back on her heels. “I’m not sure. You and Bazine seemed pretty cozy. I don’t get why you care. I’m just a little orphan who comes from nothing, you have Bazine freaking Netal. And you seem pretty happy in that arrangement.” She returned her gaze to his eyes and narrowed them a bit. 

She saw rage flash across Ben’s eyes and it caused a shiver to run down her spine. “So that’s how this is going to go. Okay. Well you seemed just fine climbing in Poe’s bed after what we did that night. Did you have sex with him?”

Rey gnaws on her lower lip and tries not to look at him. “Rey” She breathed in and looked up at him. She must give away the answer through her expression because Ben looked hurt for a split second before he shifted back to neutral. He nodded slowly, resigned. All she could think about was how she slept with Poe in a desperate attempt to cleanse herself and forget about what Ben and her had done at the club. _What good that did._

“Whatever. I am not going to feel guilty about that when you went home and had sex with Bazine!”

Ben shifted his weight and stared at her with an intense look. “I didn’t sleep with her. I haven’t slept with her since the mark showed up.” Reys eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. 

Before either can say anything there is another knock at the door. Rey shuffled over and opened the door, she then led Ben and Bazine to the office. 

The meeting dragged on for what felt like hours. Ben took it upon himself to be extra affectionate with Bazine. He held her close, rubbed her arm, kissed her temple. Rey eventually forced herself not to pay attention. 

Rey had to force back tears and hold back the raging fire climbing in her throat from the effort. She could not figure out why she cared so much, why did this make her so upset. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe she had just been too stubborn to admit to herself that she wanted Ben. She wanted to be his and for him to be hers. No, there is no way he truly wanted her. Not forever. He ditched his family and they are related to him by blood. She shoved all thoughts down and locked them away with a key. Willing herself to not think about it. 

After the meeting ended, they had picked out flowers, china, music, centerpieces, general decor, and the color scheme. Bazine shot up and said she had a photoshoot to run off too. She hugged Rey and thanked her, then Ben pulled Bazine in for a kiss goodbye. Rey looked away and pretended to organize papers. 

Once Bazine was gone Ben turned to Rey. “Well I am going to leave too. I may send Baz alone to these meetings in the future. I will stay away.”

Rey was somehow in front of him now. Before she could overthink it she surged up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. She moved to meet his tongue with hers. His hand moved to her lower back and pulled her flush against him. 

Rey felt a searing hot need for more of him ricochet through her core, twisting and knotting. It felt almost like butterflies, but as if they were on fire. She felt herself being slowly backed against the edge of the desk. Ben’s fingers began deftly undoing the buttons on her shirt. She moved her hands to his belt, undoing it and the button to his jeans. 

Her shirt was removed and Ben began rubbing her breasts and kissing her décolletage. She was quickly flipped around and directed to bend over the desk. Ben kissed her neck and ear lobe. He bit at her ear and whispered. “I’m going to fuck you now. If you don’t want me to, you need to speak up.” Rey made no move to object. 

He unbuckles her belt and jeans. They are then pulled down to her knees, locking her legs together. She felt herself clench around nothing in anticipation. Her brain was somehow empty and running nonstop at the same time. She felt Ben press the tip of his cock against her folds and smear the wetness around. In one swift motion he pushed into her, fully sheathing himself. 

Rey let out a cry of pleasure. He was _so big_. With her legs closed she could feel everything, she wondered if she could take him. He began to move at a quick pace, fucking into her at an unrelenting pace. Her eyes began to roll back and broken moans escaped with every thrust. The edge of the desk bit at her hip bones and he held her with a death grip at her waist. She moved her hands and pushed herself up so that she was leaning against his chest. 

He moved his hands from her waist and wrapped one hand around her chest, supporting her. The other hand went to her clit and he began rubbing in tight circles. She lets herself get lost in the connection between them and the euphoria that was washing over her.

Without a word they both orgasm together. A jolt of electric pleasure shot through her and she came with his name falling from her lips. They stood there, joined for a moment, both breathing heavily. She felt Ben soften and slip out, hot come following. 

Ben quickly buttoned his jeans and redid his belt, barely looking at Rey. Rey did not want to deal with the mess his come made and just pulled her pants back up, knowing she would regret that later as well. “You should definitely not come to the meetings anymore. That can’t happen again. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake.”

Ben finally looked at her, he looked pained. “Ya. Okay. Whatever Rey.”

***

Ben stormed out of the apartment and when he was outside he paced around furious until he kicked a nearby trashcan over. “FUCKKKKKK!” 

“Ben! Wait!” He turned and saw Rey coming after him. He tried to rein in the excitement he felt bubbling up, the rational side of him knew she wasn’t coming to say she wanted to be with him after all. 

She seemed to be fighting back tears. “I don’t know why I ran out here. It’s like I can’t think when I am with you. Some other part of me just takes over.” She breathed out a shaky breath. “I want to be honest with you though. I’ve been talking to my therapist about all this. She has said it’s important.” She took a minute to finally speak, stilling herself with her arms wrapped around her chest. “I am scared that everyone will eventually leave me. I am not that special. I am a nobody.” She had begun crying at this point. 

“Rey we are soulmates. If you just gave me a chance, I would never leave you. I wouldn’t let you go. You are somebody to me.”

Tears streamed down her cheeks now and she choked out a response. “But– but you abandoned your family. I don't even have a family. You have one and you just walked away from them. _How is that fair?_ If you can walk away from them, how could you promise to stay with me?”

Ben pulled her into his chest and rubbed her hair, soothing her. “I’ll call my parents today. I promise. I will schedule a time to meet with them.” He put his thumb under her chin and tilted her face up. “You know, they would love you.” 

Rey wiped the tears from her eyes. “I need to go for a walk and think. By myself.” Ben nodded and released her. He put his hands in his pockets and watched as she walked towards the park. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t know if he had the strength to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay stick with me guys, the fluff light is at the end of the tunnel. I promise!  
> Also, check with a partner about birth control before you have sex and use a condom! Babies are expensive and messy. And the mess afterward is not nearly as sexy as stories make it out. Wrap it up! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I went to the beach then came home and some relationship stuff happened. I haven't been motivated to write. I will try to keep updates regular in the coming months, but I will be moving in a month and that gets pretty hectic.
> 
> I posted an update last time, but wanted to add a note to be safe. I added a blurb that I accidentally left out in the last chapter when Ben and Rey are talking before the meeting, it’s vital to the story so go back and read that if you haven’t already.
> 
> Feel free to find me on twitter: @incognitoreylo

The entire car ride home, that evening, and the next day Ben debated  whether or not  to call his mom. He hadn’t talked to her in so long, she didn't even want to hear from him. He had said some horrible things when he left, so that bridge was likely burned. 

Despite his better judgement, Ben dialed Leia’s number.

“Benji! It is good to hear from you! Finally! How is my son?” Leia’s voice sounded warm and happy.

“Hello mom. I am okay. I’m sorry that I have not reached out.”

“It’s ok Ben. We love you and we missed you.”

Ben ran his hand through his hair  nervously . “I need some advice. It’s about a girl.”

“Oh yes, Rey right? She sounds amazing, we can't wait to meet her, dear.”

Ben’s mouth fell open in shock.”Wh–what? How do you know about Rey? Was it Kaydel? _That little rat_.”

“I never reveal my sources Ben, you know that. Tell me, what advice do you need?”

Ben tells his mother about Rey and the soulmate mark. He tells her about Rey not wanting to be with him and how he hasn’t left Bazine yet because of Rey’s rejection. After an hour talking through everything with his mom, Ben had decided what to do.

It was dinner time when Bazine walked into the apartment. She seemed happy but with a tinge of nervousness. “We need to talk Baz.”

She nodded in agreement and walked over to the kitchen island. “Yes, we do.”

He gulped , thinking Bazine knew that he cheated on her with Rey. “So I don’t know how to say this and there  really  is no easy way to either. I found my soulmate. It’s the wedding planner and it actually happened the day we met her. She didn’t want to pursue anything, so I didn’t say anything. With you and me being so compatible, I thought we could  just  choose to love each other.  However , the pull is too much and it would be disrespectful to you to stay in this relationship. I apologize. I love you and I want you to be happy.”

Bazine did not seem as devastated as he thought she would. _She knows, she definitely knows_.

“Oh Benny, I am so glad you told me this. You see it actually is kinda perfect timing. I met my soulmate today. He was a photographer at my shoot. I agree with you, we need to end this relationship.”

“I am so happy for you Baz,  really . I do feel bad for not telling you sooner.”

“I agree. I do wish you had  just  told me.  I feel  kind of foolish now. But it’s water under the bridge.  Seriously  . I know now that the soulmate bond is  just  . I can’t think of a way to  truly  describe it, it’s  just  different.” Bazine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. 

“Yeah, different.”

As Bazine packed up her stuff Ben debated telling her about the cheating. He settled on not telling her because it would only cause unnecessary pain. Bazine may be rough around the edges, but she was a good person and definitely did not deserve what Ben did.

***

Rey walked down 3rd Avenue clutching the file of papers she needed signed.  Bazine had called her a couple days ago asking her to bring the papers to Ben’s office for his signature since she would be out of town . 

She had not talked to Ben in over a week and with every step her nerves compounded on themselves. She had spent hours thinking about what she should do and talking to her friends to get their advice. She had finally decided what she wanted.

When Rey arrived at the entrance to the law firm she stood at the corner and looked up at the massive skyscraper. It was intimidating. Using the mirrored windows she checked out her outfit to be sure it was in place. It was summer, but she had decided to wear her favorite outfit that she knew she looked good in.  She was in a fitted wool tartan skirt that came to the tips of her fingers, knee high black suede boots, and a tight grey short sleeved v neck sweater . 

When she walked into the lobby a man named Mitaka walked her up to Ben’s office and directed her in. Ben looked up from his work and she saw his eyes widen and look her over from her feet up. She praised herself on the outfit choice  silently . 

“Hey Rey. What are you doing here?”

“Baz called me a few days ago and asked me to bring you these forms to sign. I also kinda wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Me too actually.” Without waiting for Rey to respond, Ben continued. “I know you said you didn't want to be with me and that is fine.  However , I cannot be with Bazine when I am in love with you. We actually split up yesterday.”

Rey  was stunned  silent for what felt like hours before she snapped out of it and spoke. “I showed Poe the mark last night, we broke up. I actually wanted to tell you today that I do want to be with you.”

Ben’s smile was huge now and he was beaming. “Well I am glad to hear that Rey. Let’s go out on a proper date Friday night. You ok with that?”

Rey nodded, now feeling shy  all of  a sudden. “Ya. Ya Friday sounds good. Yup. See ya!” She turned around to leave and dropped all the papers, sending them flying. Ben came over and helped her pick up everything.

His voice is low and seductive. “What is the rush Rey?

Rey peeked up at him through her lashes. Ben leaned forward and cupped her face, drawing her in for a kiss. Ben’s hands gripped her shoulder as he helped her to stand up without breaking the kiss.

Before Rey realized what was happening, Ben had sat her on the desk and his hands were running up her leg and under the hem of her skirt . He skimmed along her thigh while his other hand moved to her hair. When he reached the apex of her thighs she felt his grip tighten in her hair. She let out a hiss from the shock of it.

Ben used his grip to tilt her head to the side and brought his lips to her ear. “You showed up here with no panties like a little whore. Did you plan on this all along? You know what happens to little whores who don’t wear panties?”

Rey couldn’t move her head to look at him, but she responded in a resolute tone. “They get fucked.”

Ben let out a deep chuckle. “Oh sweetheart, yes you will get fucked.  However  , you will also  be _punished_ when I have you alone and not in this office, where the walls are thin.”

Rey’s arousal spiked causing her to spiral into a blissful dizziness. Ben whispered in her ear again. “Now we will need to be quick and you will need to be quiet. Understood?” Rey nodded and grinned in response. Ben began working kisses along her jaw while keeping his  punishingly  tight grip in her hair. “You wouldn’t want the whole office to know how desperate for my cock you are, would you?”

Rey doesn’t answer. Ben lifted her off the desk and walked her over to the door, placing her back against it. His hands gripped her ass and worked her skirt up to her waist. With one swift motion he buried himself into her tight cunt. Rey let out a loud moan which Ben stifled with his hand over her mouth.

All Ben wanted to do was to make love to her and move  slowly  , but there was no time. Ben set a quick pace, snapping his hips into her  methodically  . His rhythm soon became more erratic as he drew closer to his peak. Rey’s head  was lolled  back against the door and her moans  were muffled  behind his hand. With one final, hard thrust Ben seated himself inside of her and came with a grunt. His spend coated her womb, filling her, before leaking out around his cock.

They separated, panting and blissed out. Ben pulled her in for a deep kiss. “You are going to leave this office with my seed dripping down your legs. Everyone will know you are mine.” Ben growled out his order causing Rey to shiver in response.

Rey’s mouth gaped as she thought to herself, this man is crazy. Yet arousal knotted itself in her stomach at the thought of walking around with come leaking out of her for all to know she was claimed. Rey agreed and kissed him goodbye before turning to head back home.

When Rey got to the lobby downstairs she darted into the nearest bathroom to clean herself up. As hot as possessive Ben is, she was not walking around the streets of New York City like that.

Rey sat in the Uber with a smile on her face. She had never felt more complete in her life and she  was excited  to see what was in store. Her phone buzzed and Rey smiled when she saw who it was from.

_Ben: I miss you already soulmate. Dinner tomorrow at 7. I will pick you up._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all, I wanted to give a heads up that I am going on an indefinite hiatus with my WIPs. I may or may not finish them, I am not sure. I appreciate the love and support that I have gotten :)


End file.
